El Detenido de la Sala 79
by New JessJe
Summary: Secuela de "La Culpa". El ataque a Stark hace resurgir un viejo caso y las sospechas recaerán sobre Barton. Mientras Clint enfrenta acusaciones, la desconfianza crece y las dudas de Fury sobre su inocencia aumentan. Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje favorito" del foro La Era de los Vengadores.


_Este fic participa en el Reto #1: "Mi personaje favorito" del foro La Era de los Vengadores._

 _Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen._

* * *

 _Secuela de La Culpa_  
s/11233882/1/La-Culpa

 _ **El Detenido de la Sala 79**_

* * *

 **Granja de la Familia Barton**

–Dime algo Légolas, ¿cómo separas tu mente de lo que hay afuera? ¿Cómo no te afecta?, le pregunta Tony.

-Si lo hace, pero tengo mucho porque luchar. Ellos son mi razón de vivir, y debo estar bien por ellos, responde mientras ve a su familia. –Vas a mejorar Stark, estoy seguro. Y tómate el tiempo que necesites, Laura adora las visitas, más si traen 5 kilogramos de dulces para los niños.

Pone su brazo en su hombro y vuelve a ver a su familia. Tony sonrío y volvió a ver a los pequeños que corrían alrededor de la casa.

 **Cuarto de Detención 67 de SHIELD**

Jacob Kostka esperaba ansioso. Después de una semana de ser interrogado, no habían conseguido que dijera alguna palabra sobre la variante del GH 325. Solo una frase les decía a todos: "Quiero ver a Fury".

Coulson y May observaban al bastardo desde el monitor. –Es inútil, no nos dirá nada, exclama la agente.

-Lo hará.

-Realmente crees que sea la mejor opción.

-Es importante, si esa droga existe, debemos encontrarla, no podemos permitir que sea usado como arma.

Dejan de hablar cuando la puerta del cuarto de Detención se abre y entra Fury.

Kostka sonríe y aplaude. –Vaya, vaya, vaya. Así que los rumores eran ciertos, el gran Nick Fury no murió.

El veterano agente acerca una silla a la pared de energía que lo separaba de Kostka y toma asiento.

-Bien, aquí me tiene Cazador.

-Ahora, supongo querrás que te hable de la droga.

Fury apoyó sus brazos y lo miró fijamente. –Sabes que nunca podrás salir de aquí, ¿no Kostka?

-Eso no me preocupa, personas como yo esperan dos destinos, y a mí me tocó el mejor: ver como tu castillo de cristal se termina de derrumbar.

Fury sonríe, -Así, ¿y cómo se supone que pasará eso? Hydra no pudo con SHIELD, no quedó cabeza viva

-Ja, vamos Fury, sabes que estoy por encima de SHIELD y Hydra.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que buscas? Y más importante, ¿cómo obtuviste el CH 325?

-Mmm… si te digo, no me creerás.

-¡Ya habla, maldito sociópata! No tengo tiempo para charlar contigo.

-Si quieres saber, investiga la Operación Ruiseñor, o mejor, pregúntale a Clint Barton.

Fury no hizo ningún gesto, se puso de pie y salió del lugar. En la cabina, May y Coulson se volvieron a ver, después salieron a encontrarse con Fury.

-Escucharon.

-Sí señor. Pero, ¿Operación Ruiseñor?

-No podemos perder tiempo, Coulson.

-Pero si Barton está involucrado…

-Entonces actuaremos. Ustedes encárguense de investigar Ruiseñor, yo iré a ver a Barton.

* * *

Eran las 8 cuando el olor de tostadas y huevos caseros despertaron a Tony. Se enderezó y sonrió. La habitación era pequeña, sencilla, pero hacía mucho tiempo no había dormido tan plácidamente como esa noche. Se puso la camisa, y bajó las escaleras. Se hizo a un lado, cuando el hijo mayor bajaba a toda velocidad.

-Buen día, señor Stark.

-Hola Billy.

Al llegar al comedor. Clint levantaba su plato y el de Laura para ponerlo en el lavavajilla. Los niños tomaron su mochila y salieron al porche.

-Buenos días, Tony, le saluda Laura mientras se pone de pie.

-Igual Laura.

-¿Quieres desayunar, Stark?

-¿Qué? Me harás un par de huevos, Clint.

-No sueñes con eso. Supongo que sabes freír un huevo, ¿no?

-Soy un genio en ingeniería, supongo que un huevo frito no está fuera de mi alcance.

-Bien, Laura y yo iremos a dejar a los niños a la escuela, trata de no destruir nuestra cocina, ¿quieres?

-Como diga usted, señor, responder con una seña militar. Barton sonríe, pone su mano en la cintura de su esposa y le hace una seña para salir. Mientras van al auto, ella lo frena. –Oye, ¿no crees que deberías quedarte?

-Tranquila, no quemará la casa.

-No es eso, es para que hables con él sobre, tu sabes, esas pesadillas que lo están atormentando.

Barton observó a sus hijos, ya sentados atrás. –Yo los llevaré a la escuela, por un día no es nada. Has estado más tiempo fuera, y creo que tu amigo te necesita.

Clint sonríe y la besa. –Bien, pero no se hará costumbre, recuerda que siempre que esté en casa, los llevaremos juntos.

* * *

Tomó el primero. Dos golpes en la mesa y… ¡plafff!, el contenido salpicó el mueble y el resto cayó en el piso _. 'Diablos, esto no puede ser tan díficl'_. Tomó el segundo, lo acercó y lo observó detenidamente contra la luz. 'Supongo que debo golpearlo en el punto más débil, pero con la energía suficiente para abrirlo sin que la cáscara…'

-¡Stark! ¿Por qué huele a quemado?, exclama Clint mientras entra a la sala.

Tony vuelve a ver el sartén, el aceite está quemado. –Yo… ammm… estoy por freír mi huevo.

-¡No dejes que el aceite se queme, hombre! Te sabrá horrible.

-Ok, lo quitaré.

Tomó el sartén sin guante, y pegó un pequeño grito, dejando caer tanto el utensilio como el huevo en su mano.

-¡Qué pasó!

-Emmm… nada… nada.

Barton entró a la cocina y el espectáculo era único. El sartén y huevos en el suelo, Stark agarrándose la mano con los ojos rojos, y el paquete de harina regado en el mueble.

-¡Qué demonios, Tony! Dijiste que sabías cocinar.

-Dije que no debería ser tan difícil.

Clint recogió la harina y limpio, mientras Tony limpiaba el suelo. Barton sacó cebolla, chile, hongos, jamón, queso, frijoles y tortillas. Con gran destreza empezó a picar, arreglo el huevo y los frijoles, calentó las tortillas y después de un rato, sirvió.

El olor embriagó los sentidos del genio y empezó.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?

Tony no quería dejar de mover el tenedor. –Mmm… está delicioso, ¿qué es?

-Huevos rancheros, o al menos mi versión de ellos.

-Mmm… creo que Pepper intentó hacerlos una vez, pero no le salió como estos… no sabía que eras chef.

-Jajaja… digamos que me gusta experimentar en casa lo que aprendo en las misiones. Una vez fui a México y aprendí a hacerlos.

-Oye, ¿no ibas con Laura?

-Sí, pero quise quedarme aquí, y por lo que vi, no fue tan mala idea. Se nota que eres un mimado Stark.

-Sí, bueno… acepto que no soy perfecto en todo.

Mientras comía, era observado con cuidado por Clint. -Te veo descansado.

Tony lo volvió a ver, -Si, en realidad, dormí de maravilla.

Clint se puso de pie y palmeó las manos, -Bien, porque hay mucho que hacer.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Bueno, es una granja, aquí lo que sobra es trabajo.

-¿Trabajar?

-¿Crees que esos huevos son gratis? Es hora de que conozcas el trabajo rudo, viejo mimado.

* * *

Mientras Stark acomodaba paja en el granero, Clint llevaba con el carretillo varios maderos, pero un sonido conocido por él llamó su atención… y no era de su agrado. Uno de los jets de SHIELD descendió a unos metros, y él se acercó a la rampa que recién descendía.

-Fury, ¿vino por un café?, dice mientras se limpia las manos con su pañuelo.

-Me temo que no, Clint. Es serio, necesito que vengas conmigo.

Instintivamente dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás. Stark se acercó a ellos. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Fury?

-Clint, te explicaré en la base, vamos.

-No iré, le responde molesto.

Fury termina de bajar de la rampa y se pone frente a él. -¿Disculpa?

-Si no eres capaz de decirme aquí de que se trata, no tengo porque ir, ya no estoy bajo tus órdenes Nick.

Tony observaba la interacción de ambos extrañado. –Emmm… porque no entra a la casa, Fury. Laura y los niños no están, así que podremos conversar.

-¡Estoy no es su asunto, Stark! Barton, no te estoy haciendo un pedido, ¡Sube al maldito jet, ahora!

Clint no movió un músculo. –No iré, tendrás que obligarme.

Fury se acerca, ahora cara a cara. Tony avanza hacia ellos y pone sus manos sobre los hombros de ambos machos alfa, -Ok, ok, time out. No van a hacer una escena aquí.

Los tres hombres escuchan un auto aproximarse. Laura sale con la silla del bebe en brazos, pero se extraña al ver el jet. Clint los vuelve a ver. Tony se acerca y le habla bajo, -Piénsalo bien, no es conveniente que tu esposa vea un enfrentamiento entre ustedes, Clint.

Barton lo miró y aceptó. –Iré contigo Fury, pero no solo, y primero me despediré de Laura.

Fury volvió a ver a Stark. –Yo no tengo problema, si Barton me quiere con él, iré.

Finalmente Fury acepta, y Clint se aproxima a Laura. Mientras ambos conversan, Tony se dirige a Fury, -Está en problemas, ¿no es así?

-Eso me temo. Y tú estás involucrado, al menos, indirectamente Stark.

Subió al jet, dejando a Tony intrigado.

* * *

 **Dos horas después**

Cuatro agentes acompañaban a Clint. Fury y Stark los seguían de cerca. Llegaron a una puerta, ellos entraron, excepto Fury y Stark. –Espera, no puedes ir.

-Barton dijo…

-Lo acompañaste hasta aquí, pero no puedes ir más allá de esa puerta. ¡Agente!, lleve al señor Stark a la habitación de control.

Con visible molestia Tony acompañó al agente, y Fury entró.

Los agentes y Barton entraron a un ascensor. Bajaron varios pisos. Al abrirse, Barton pudo reconocer fácilmente el lugar: "el pasillo caliente", como él y Natasha llamaban con cariño, y por donde muchas veces llevaron a los criminales que SHIELD perseguía para interrogar. Llegaron a la puerta de la Sala de Detención 79 y entraron. Bajaron las escaleras y sin esperar ninguna indicación entró. Los agentes activaron la pared de energía y salieron. Clint se sentó en la litera y esperó pacientemente.

Fury entra visiblemente molesto a la cabina, donde lo esperan May y Coulson. -¿Algún cambio?

-Señor, será mejor que vea esto, le dice May mientras le entrega la Tablet. Fury revisa rápidamente, y después de unos minutos la regresa a la agente. –Yo me encargaré.

-Espera, May, déjenos a solas, ordena Coulson.

La mujer sale y Coulson se acerca, -No creo que sea conveniente que hagas el interrogatorio.

-¿Y quién entonces? Tu estas muerto y confío en Melinda, pero esto es serio. No es cualquier agente, se trata de Clint Barton.

-Lo sé, señor, pero precisamente por ser Hawkeye, creo que debe hacerlo alguien completamente ajeno a él. Nunca llegaron a trabajar juntos, y May sabrá como dirigir el interrogatorio. Usted… señor está demasiado implicado para ser completamente objetivo.

Fury se frota la cabeza y piensa por unos segundos. –Bien.

Coulson intenta salir, pero es detenido por Fury, -Otra cosa, Stark está en la base.

-Lo sé señor, no se preocupe, no me verá.

* * *

En la habitación era negra, varias pantallas en la pared, con imágenes de la zona de descarga. Una mesa redonda grande, seguramente para juntas, era lo único que había. La puerta se abrió y Fury entró se acercó al panel de control, apretó varios botones e inmediatamente las pantallas presentaron, en conjunto, la sala donde estaba Barton detenido.

-¿Qué sucede Fury?

-El Cazador, ¿lo recuerdas?

-¿El que me atacó? Bueno, no recuerdo muchas cosas, solo lo que Rogers y Pepper me contaron, ¿qué sucede con él?

-Investigamos el origen de la droga que te administraron. Kostka solo dijo Operación Ruiseñor y Clint Barton.

Tony hizo un gesto sarcástico, -Un momento, ¿crees que Barton tiene que ver con mi ataque?

-No, pero tenemos pruebas que lo vinculan con el robo de la droga hace 9 años y su distribución. No hubo indicios de que fuera hurtada, hasta ahora. Esa misión fue dirigida por Barton, junto con tres agentes más, los cuales murieron en forma extraña en el último año.

-Ok, ok. ¿Y entonces? Barton los mató, ¿eso quieres decir?

-Stark, no te confundas, aunque viva con su familia en una cabaña de cuentos, fue agente de SHIELD casi toda su vida.

-¡Es un héroe!

-¡Eso no lo sé, Stark! Y no tenemos otra opción, debemos saber si está droga fue distribuida y si es así, quienes la tienen. ¿Entiendes que lo sucedido contigo se puede repetir con alguien más? Y la única pista que tenemos podría venir de Clint.

-Pero lo tienen en una celda, ya lo estás condenando.

-Es el protocolo, no lo entenderías.

-Lo que entiendo es que un vengador está en una celda. El mismo que salvó miles de vida en Nueva York hace dos años, y en Sokovia, hace un mes. Nick, no pretendas manipularme, es una mierda lo que están haciendo con él.

Tony se sentó en una de las sillas y observó a la agente May entrar a la sala.

* * *

Ambos estaban frente a frente. Con mirada fría, esperando.

-Bueno, ustedes me trajeron aquí, así que le cedo la palabra, agente. ¿Qué sucede?

-El 08 de octubre de 2006, usted dirigió una misión, clave Ruiseñor, ¿es así?

-Sí, y si mal no recuerdo, dejé un informe detallado al respecto.

-Según su informe, usted y los agentes McDylan, Russell y Borland estaban siguiendo a un grupo militar que compraría armas químicas no registradas.

-Así es, después de tres días, capturamos al grupo y conseguimos el armamento. Todo quedó en manos de SHIELD.

-En su informe aparece una lista de veinticuatro elementos, pero encontramos solo veintitrés reportados al momento de llegar a la base. ¿Por qué no se activó el protocolo de alarma?

-No sé, yo no hago inventarios.

-Un testigo afirma que usted tomó el arma faltante.

-¿Así? ¿Quién?

-¿Usted tomó el contenedor AZ-23 perteneciente a la misión Ruiseñor, agente Barton?

-Ex agente, y no, no fui yo. ¿Algo más?

-Dos semanas después de la misión, usted viajó a Rusia, sin previo aviso a SHIELD, ¿es así?

-Sí, era un asunto personal.

-¿A quién contactó?

-No tengo porque decirle.

-Barton, responda la pregunta.

-No tengo porque responder Caballería, si quieres saberlo, averígualo por ti sola.

May lo ve fríamente y cierra la Tablet.

-Lo haré, pero le advierto que la próxima vez no seré tan amable.

Clint sonrió, mientras veía a la agente salir de la sala.

* * *

-Esto es una estupidez, responde Stark mientras se levanta enojado. –Es un circo, Fury.

Nick suspiró, -Él lo quiere así.

-Ja, si claro. Ni siquiera estas convencido de su culpabilidad. Vamos Nick, detén esto.

-Lo siento, no puedo.

Se pone de pie y se retira del lugar. Stark empieza a caminar de un lado a otro. No tenía forma de comunicarse con alguien afuera. Pero debía hacer algo. Volvió a ver el panel y sonrió.

Fury se reunió con Coulson y May en la cabina. -¿Y a eso le llamas interrogatorio, Melinda?, le pregunta molesto.

-Señor, debemos ir con calma.

-Clint Barton ha sido torturado decenas de veces y en ninguna abrió su boca, ¿cómo pretendes seguir con él un interrogatorio tan plano?

-¿Crees que es culpable?, le pregunta Coulson.

-¡No sé qué creer!, pero estamos perdiendo el tiempo así. Quiero pruebas, algo que justifique que tenga a un vengador en detención, y lo quiero en dos horas o lo liberamos. ¿Queda claro?

-Sí señor, le responde May, mientras sale.

-Coulson, sabes lo que nos estamos jugando con esto, ¿no? No solo podríamos estar acusando a un inocente, sino a un vengador, no puede haber errores. Estoy poniendo mi pellejo en juego por ustedes, has que valga la pena.

* * *

Era su primer día libre después del ataque de Ultrón, así que no tenía deseos de levantarse. Su placer culpable, era dormir deliciosamente con el aire acondicionado al máximo, envuelta por un cálido edredón. Le venía a la mente momentos felices de su niñez, muy pocos a su pesar. Pero la luz de su comunicador arruinó sus planes. Con mala gana contestó.

-¿Qué sucede Steve?

 _-¿Natasha?_

La pelirroja se enderezó extrañada. -¿Stark? ¿Cómo tuviste acceso a este comunicador?

 _-Eso no importa, necesito que me ayudes, bueno, que ayudes a Barton._

-¿Qué sucede con él?

 _-¿Supiste de mi ataque?_

-Si, por supuesto.

 _-Creen que él robó esa droga hace nueve años y la vendió. Ahora agentes de Fury lo están interrogando en la base._

-¿Nueve años?

 _-Sí, ¿misión Ruiseñor te dice algo?_

-No, supe de ella, pero no estaba en el país entonces.

 _-Bueno, y sobre un viaje a Rusia de Barton poco después de la misión._

Natasha inmediatamente recordó. -¿Dónde estás?

- _Le dicen salón de control creo._

-Bien, yo me encargaré.

 _-¿Puedes ayudarlo?_

-Eso creo, ya no te comuniques conmigo, es peligroso.

 _-Bien, como digas._

* * *

-El 16 de octubre del 2006 llegó a Moscú en un viaje sin escalas. A las 17 horas apagó su comunicador y desapareció del radar por 45 minutos. Dos horas después subió a un avión sin escalas a DC. ¿Qué hizo ese tiempo en que no fue localizado?, pregunta May mientras sigue el interrogatorio

Barton se queda callado, y observa a May sin hacer un solo gesto.

-El 19 de octubre del mismo año, cinco agentes de SHIELD mueren misteriosamente en Moscú, las evidencias arrojan al Cazador como responsable. Dos meses después, muere el diplomático Bayron Cheblock de Ucrania, en las mismas circunstancias que el atentado en Moscú, la única sospecha recae en El Cazador.

-¿Crees que soy El Cazador?

-Nunca hubo pruebas concluyentes, pero los síntomas que presentaron son similares a los que presentó Stark hace una semana cuando fue atacado.

-¿El Cazador fue quien atacó a Tony?

-¿Usted entregó el contenedor AZ-23 al ex agente Jacob Kostka el 16 de octubre del 2006?

-¿De esto se trata? ¿Quieren saber si yo entregué esa droga a Kostka?

-¿Con quién se reunió en Moscú, Barton?

-Con nadie, y no tienen pruebas que me vinculen con esto.

May se acerca al panel, y enciende una pantalla en la celda de Barton. El video muestra a Clint con un paquete.

-¿Qué prueba eso? ¿Qué llevé algo de carga? Vamos, agente, debes tener algo mejor que eso. Hable claro.

En la cabina, Fury observaba con Coulson. –No estamos llegando a nada con esto.

-Lo sé, pero es demasiada la prueba circunstancial contra Barton.

El celular de Coulson suena, -Si… ¿cómo? Bien.

Apaga el móvil y vuelve a ver a su exjefe. –Lo buscan, señor. Y creo que debe ir.

* * *

Tony estaba recostado en la silla, esperando. Cerró los ojos por un momento, pero el ruido de la puerta y lo volvió en sí.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Stark, ¿cómo lo hizo?, le pregunta Fury molesto.

-¿Cómo hice qué?, responde fingiendo inocencia.

Fury vuelve a ver el panel y se acerca. -¡Hackeaste nuestro sistema!

-Necesitaba hacer una llamada, y me quitaron el celular en el jet.

En ese momento, Natasha entra. –No tengo idea de que hace ella aquí, exclama Stark.

-Suficiente, ¿qué sucede Romanoff?

-¿Quieres saber qué pasó con la droga CH 325? ¿No?

-¿Qué sabes de eso?

-Clint me lo entregó.

Fury cambio su semblante, -¿Cómo, cuándo y porqué, agente Romanoff?

-Hace 9 años hubo sospechas de movimientos inusuales dentro de SHIELD. En ese tiempo, pensábamos de agentes que estaban trabajando por la libre, no nos imaginábamos que Hydra se había infiltrado y hasta que nivel.

-Prosiga.

-Como sabíamos lo que sucedía, el agente Barton decidió deshacerse de la droga antes que llegara a la base.

-¿Cómo sabía el agente Barton qué era esa droga?

-No lo sabía, hasta que yo le dije.

-Era información clasificada Natasha, ni Barton ni ningún agente debía conocer la naturaleza de T.A.H.I.T.I.?

-¿Tahiti?

-Stark, por favor, no te metas, o te sacaré de aquí, le responde Fury.

-Señor, nunca le informe al agente Barton al respecto. Seguí el rastro del grupo militar, guie al equipo y así ellos pudieron detenerlo.

-Él viajó a Rusia y te lo entregó. ¿Qué hiciste con él?

-Lo destruí.

-¿Y cómo lo puedes probar?

Natasha le entrega una table y revisa la imagen. –Como puede ver, explica, la fecha es exacta, 16 de octubre del 2006. Tomé el contenedor, saque la botella que contenía la droga y la destruí.

Fury observó la imagen con atención. –Piénselo. ¿Usted cree que esa droga podía modificarse en 3 días para luego asesinar a alguien?

-Tiene sentido, pero entonces, ¿cuál es su versión?

-La droga fue robada modificada para ser un arma, mucho antes que fuera utilizada para el proyecto T.A.H.I.T.I.

-¿Por quién?

-No tengo idea. Investigué por mucho tiempo, pero llegué a un punto muerto. Lo que sí le puedo asegurar, es que ha sido distribuido desde hace mucho, bajo la vista gorda de SHIELD. El agente Barton no cometió ningún crimen.

-Sacó un contenedor y se lo entregó a una tercera persona.

-Pero si hubiera llegado a SHIELD, Hydra habría tenido acceso a él cuando nos atacó el año pasado.

-¿Y El Cazador?

-Jacob Kostka ha estado de un lado a otro por casi 20 años. Sabe todo de todos. Fury, es un sociópata, quiere manipularlos para que SHIELD se ponga en contra de Barton. Sé que la agencia no tiene los mismos recursos que antes, pero si quieren averiguar quiénes tienen la droga, debemos dejar de culparnos entre nosotros y trabajar en equipo.

-Oye Fury, interrumpe Tony, soy el más interesado por detener el uso de esa maldita cosa, pongo a disposición mi equipo tecnológico para lo que necesiten, pero Natasha tiene razón, necesitamos a Barton libre.

-Le hemos demostrado nuestra lealtad, señor, le pido que confíe.

Fury baja la mirada y suspira. – Tienen 24 horas. Busquen al culpable y liberaré a Barton.

Ambos se vuelven a ver, y aceptan. –Bien, fuera de aquí, a trabajar.

* * *

El jet despega, con Widow y Stark. -¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde empezar?, pregunta Stark.

-No, pero no podemos hacer esto solos.

-Quieres decir…

-Necesitamos al Cap.


End file.
